Welcome to Hoenn
by Yuko6754
Summary: The gang lands themselves in the Hoen region of Pokemon! Gym leaders are acting odd, and people are actually dying when they lose matches. What's going on here? Rated to be safe I guess.


**_Scooter: Well, here's another new fanfiction! Y'know the Tsubasa idea I had on my profile? Yea...I'm thinking about scrapping it. :-( I can't find a good way to get it going. I can get the beginning, and the ending. But I can't get the middle! Argh! So I'm sticking with this story instead!! Well, the group is always going to random worlds, so why not go to the world of Pokemon!! I was so bored so I thought that: Hell, why not?! Anyway, I hope that I can keep everyone in character. And...I think that this just may be my longest installment yet!! Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

Here they were; in a new world. And as always, the very first question out of Kurogane's mouth was: _Where the hell are we?!_

Fay D. Flourite tilted his head slightly, feeling warm. He put the hood of his fluffy white coat down, then proceeded to remove the entire outfit. "Aaah, that's much better. It's pretty hot here isn't it, Kuro-tan?"

"Well it's your own damn fault, mage, for wearing that coat all the damn time!"

Fay's light blue eye opened up and he smiled at the ninja. "I suppose you're right, Kuro-chii,"

The nicknames (Kuro-chan, Kuro-sama, Kuro-cutie, etc.) had now failed to get a rise from Kurogane. He just grew sick of the taunting, and decided to ignore it. Damn if the mage gets anymore satisfaction than he's already been given. He looked down at the mage and sighed. At least he was back to his teasing ways after all that had happened in Tokyo. A small pang of guilt still tore at him though. That had been the first time in ages that Fay had used his full name. . . .

_**He pushed his body up with a fair amount of speed considering that he had just recently lost his eye and been transformed into a vampire. Kurogane looked down at him, a blanket in each hand. He prepared to dump one of the blankets on the mage, when the blonde looked up with only one eye . . . and smiled. **_

_**"Good morning, Kurogane,"**_

_**His crimson eyes opened wide at that point, his shock overcoming him. Had his descicion to save the mage really been so terrible . . .?**_

So in truth, the Nihon ninja was glad that Fay was back to the silly nicknames. Though he didn't have to slug him in the side of the head to prove his point . . .

"Aaah! What is that?!"

Sakura's cry brought Kurogane out of his reverie with a jolt and his hand went to the hilt of his blade at his side in an instant - mostly out of habit now - and twirled around to see Fay standing there, a small smile on his features. He obviously thought the furry creature in front of them was harmless. Its fur sure _looked_ spiky, but it wasn't. This was confirmed when it tackled Syaoran to the ground and started licking his face.

"That . . . looks like a raccoon . . ." Kurogane said incredulously, blinking in a confused manner.

"Hyuu? Has Kuro-pyon been here before?" Fay asked cheerfully, a smile once again on his now-pale features showing that the mage hadn't eaten recently.

Again.

Damn it.

Back to the creature. Its fur - as we mentioned - looked spiky. Its eyes were a chocolate brown and what looked slightly like a black mask went between its eyes. Its face was a dark brown and then at the scruff of its neck, the fur was a tan color, followed by brown, then tan and - oh you get the idea - all the way down to the tail which was tan.

"No . . . it just looks like a creature from my world. Except the ones from my world doesn't have as sharp-looking fur. And their eyes--"

"Who are you?!"

Fay, Sakura, Kurogane, Syaoran, and the creature looked up. The creature yapped and jumped off of the archaeologist, bounding over to a young girl who seemed to be in her mid-teens. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was tied into two ponytails at the back of her head in a brown braid. "Ziggy, what are you doing over here with these strangers?" She looked at the travelers in curiosity, her eyebrows raising in question.

Fay took the lead, as he usually did when they got to a new world, and jumped on with the introductions beginning with Syaoran.

"Well, the well-licked boy over here is Syaoran. The lovely lady standing next to him is Sakura. The surly man over here is Kuro-buro, and I'm Fay Flourite."

"Kuro . . . -buro?" The girl asked, blinking dumbly.

"No, that is _not_ my name!" Kurogane snapped, throwing a glare at the wizard-turned-vampire, who merely shot him an innocent smile. At least the smile was mostly real. Not completely real . . . but it was better than the smiles he had used at the start of their journey. "My name is Kurogane."

The girl made an 'o' with her mouth then pointed to herself. "Well, I'm Julie. I take it you four are foreigners then, huh?" When she received a nod from the group, she sighed heavily. "Well, follow me then. I'll give you a short rundown of where you are, then I'll drop you off at a place that can give you some more information."

"Thanks, that's really kind of you," Syaoran said, a smile gracing his features. Sakura nodded, making sure to stay close to Syaoran.

"Uhm . . . Julie?"

"Yea-huh?" The girl turned, beginning to walk backwards, her hands behind her head, and the creature - Ziggy - was prancing beside her, its tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"Are there many of those kinds of creatures here?" Sakura asked in a soft voice, her emerald eyes dropping to the ground slightly before coming up to meet Julie's kind hazel ones.

"Wow . . . You guys are _complete_ strangers!"

Kurogane let out a small growl and Fay merely grinned, patting him on the head. "Now, now, Kuro-wanko."

The ninja turned to face Fay, his hand on the hilt of Souhi, when he began to speak again . . . without moving his lips.

"Oooh, Julie! Such a pretty girl!"

Said girl turned a bright pink, and she nearly tripped over a root. Ziggy yapped softly, making sure that his master didn't fal on her rump. "Huh?!" she sounded, incredulous.

Kurogane's jaw dropped, and he reached down inside his black clothing and pulled Mokona out. The Manjuu squealed and laughed at the ninja before jumping to land on Sakura's shoulder where it knew it'd be safe from the Nihon's wrath.

"Aww, it's so cute! What is that thing?" she cooed. Apparently, seeing as she lived in a world such as this, she was used to weird looking creatures.

"Oh," Fay said, turning to smile at Julie. "That's Mokona. He's sort of our guide between worlds. I guess he's also our mascot in a sense."

Mokona laughed again and waved to Julie. Ziggy yapped, eyeing Mokona as if it was a tasty treat.

"Oh, I've introduced myself, but this here is my partner, Ziggy." Ziggy yapped at the group, his tongue lolling out yet again. "Ziggy here is a Zigzagoon."

"A zig-whatchamacallit?" Kurogane blinked.

"Zig-za-goon." Julie said clearly, "It's a Pokemon. You've gone and landed yourself in the Hoen region. All different kinds of Pokemon inhabit this world."

Syaoran looked at Fay and Kurogane. "I guess they're kind of like the kudan we had in Masayoshi's world," he said, smiling.

"Ah, we're here," Julie said proudly, clearing a small set of trees. What looked like a small village was beyond said trees. The area that almost instantly caught the attention of the group was a large off-white building. There were windows in the back, and from the distance that they were at, they couldn't quite make out exactly who or what was inside. Small houses dotted the area. Without speaking any further, Julie beckoned for the group to follow her, and she led them past the majority of the houses, occasionally smiling and waving at a few people, but not stopping to chat. Julie led the group to the front of the off-white building and then held the door open for them before leading them inside. "In here is Professor Birch. He's a professor and can answer almost any questions you may have," she said, smiling and walking up to a man with slightly graying hair and kind eyes.

He turned to them and smiled. "Ah, Julie, welcome back."

"Mm-hmm. I was out picking berries when I heard some commotion; I go out onto the path and Ziggy found some people whom I've never even seen before!" She pointed to the strange garb that the gang had, and Fay let a goofy smile spread across his features, the thought to mercilessly tease Kurogane into oblivion crossing his mind before he snuffed the idea out.

"Ah, I'm Professor Birch."

"This young man here is Syaoran. The girl behind him is Sakura. The guy in black is Kurogane, and the one in the white is Fay."

Birch shook hands with all of them and looked at each of them in turn. "I take it you guys are new to the world of Hoen?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, we are. We're looking for an item that belongs to Sakura here. It's a white feather."

"A feather huh?" Birch scratched his chin in thought, his eyes curious. "I'd ask you all about it, but it seems quite complicated."

"It's really not that hard," Fay said, bending slightly and grinning. "Our main concern is, have there been any strange occurrences around this region lately?"

Birch 'hmmed' a moment. "Well, I wouldn't know everything that happens here in Hoen because our world is quite big."

"This world of Pokemon?" Kurogane snorted slightly, and Fay nudged him in the ribs.

"Kuro-puu, be polite."

Birch coughed, covering his mouth with his hand before he smoothly fell into a lecture he apparently had memorized a long, long time ago. "The world of Pokemon is deep indeed. There are many different types of creatures, such as the one that Julie has. Her Zigzagoon - or Ziggy - was caught in the wild with what we like to call PokeBalls. There are different types of PokeBalls such as Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Net Balls, Luxury Balls. There are many different types, but I'd talk your ears off if I told you about all of them in great detail." Kurogane rolled his eyes _very_ discreetly. "The different types of Pokemon are constantly expanding, and Pokemon researchers like myself go out to try and discover all the new types of Pokemon. If you'd look over to your right, you'll see three PokeBalls. The one in the middle holds a Torchic, the fire Pokemon. The one on the right holds Mudkip, the water Pokemon, and the left holds Treeko, the grass Pokemon. There are four of you and three Pokemon to choose from. Why don't you three pick who your partner will be, and I'll explain the rest?"

Fay, Syaoran, and Kurogane looked at each other while Mokona (who was still perched on Sakura's shoulder) let out a small cooing noise. As the three males walked over to the small objects, Birch was suddenly right in front of Sakura, and had plucked the small Manjuu off her shoulder, proceeding to pinch its cheeks.

"Oh my! Is this some sort of new Pokemon?"

"No, Professor, Fay said that its name is--" Julie began.

"--Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona chirped, trying to no avail to wriggle out of the professor's grasp.

Bright white light filled the area and Sakura looked over at her companions, her mouth open in amazement.

In front of Kurogane was a small orange bird. At the very top of its head, it looked like flames that were completely yellow. One of its legs were up, as it stood on only one, and it had extremely small wings. Its eyes traveled up to Kurogane, it chirped, and nuzzled his leg. Kurogane growled, and tried to shake the thing off.

"Ah, it seems that that Torchic has gotten quite fond of you all ready, Kurogane," Birch said, smiling. "It's a fire-type Pokemon, so naturally water-types will be able to faint it fairly quickly. Over time, Pokemon will grow and evolve into more powerful creatures."

"Yea," Julie said, pointing her index finger up as she spoke. "I know all of Torchic's evolutions, and let's just say that for a lot of Pokemon, they look real cute when they're young . . . but when they reach their full evolved form, they turn pretty cool lookin'!"

Birch nodded and leaned in towards Kurogane. "You seem to be used to fighting, young man," he said, "And the more time you spend with your Pokemon, the more it will come to love you, and the harder it will fight for you. As the Pokemon grow, it will learn more techniques that can be used for fighting." He turned then to Syaoran, who was standing behind a green creature.

This creature had two different shades of green - light and dark - and yellow eyes. The tail was a dark green, and its body was a lighter green, with a sort of reddish-orange on its stomach. It stood on two hind legs, while one of its arms popped a twig with a single leaf into its mouth. Syaoran blinked.

"Ah, that's a Treeko," Julie said, smiling as Ziggy trotted up to it and sniffed it, only to be brushed away when the Gecko-Pokemon shooed it off indignantly. "It's a grass-type Pokemon, so fire will obviously burn it to the ground. So will ice-type attacks."

"That's correct," Birch said. "Pokemon have many different weaknesses, but I won't explain all of them here; you'll have to figure most of them out on your own."

Finally, he turned to Fay, who was standing behind a four-legged blue creature. It had orange spikes on the sides of its mouth, and a blue fin sticking up at the top of its head. Its body was a light blue, and its tail was a paler shade, looking to be sort of like a fin.

"That's Mudkip, the water-type," Birch said, nodding. "You three have taken up the use of all the remaining starters that I had in my possession. I'll send you off on your journey right after I give you this piece of information. In the Hoen region, there are eight gyms. Each of these gyms are for Pokemon trainers to test their skills. Each gym has a puzzle that fits the type. In my age, I have forgotten what most of the challenges are, but I'm sure you young lads - and lady - will be able to figure it out. For each gym you beat, you will collect a gym badge. When you have collected all eight badges, you have the opportunity to go through the Pokemon League in Evergrande City. That's a goal that almost every Pokemon trainer has. Also, on each team, you can have up to six Pokemon traveling with you. Meaning you, Syaoran, can have six, and so can everyone else." He handed Sakura, Syaoran, Fay, and Kurogane five round objects (six in Sakura's case). "Those are PokeBalls you can use to catch other Pokemon."

Mokona - who had been under Birch's arm - finally managed to wriggle free and hide in the hood of Fay's fluffy coat. "Well, thank you very much for all the help you've been!" Fay said, smiling and dragging Kurogane out of the lab, Syaoran and Sakura following behind them, slightly lost looks on their faces.

Julie walked with them to the edge of the small town. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is Littleroot. Here, take this map. It'll tell you about the region. You should head to Petalburg. You'll get more information there, I'm sure. If you ever need anymore help, come visit us again, kay?"

Fay waved at her and looked at the others of the group. "Well, shall we get a move on?" he said, smiling brightly.

"What are you talking about, mage?!" Kurogane yelled at him. "We learned next to _nothing_ from all of that dribble!" Fay merely laughed lightly, waving a hand at Kurogane.

"Why, Kurgs, we can't expect to have help on everything; we need to figure some things out for ourselves, hyuu?" He grinned brightly, though this time, the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Kurogane's red eyes narrowed. _That's it, mage, you're feeding tomorrow, and that's that!_

And so, with Fay leading (Mokona again on his shoulder) the group began on their journey through the Hoen region, and through the world of Pokemon, searching for Sakura's feather.

* * *

**_Scooter: Sorry, Mokona fans, about the lack of the magical creature! I completely kept forgetting that Mokona was there!! Lol!! Anyway, I'll try and get another chapter up soon. _**

_Fay is continuously refusing to eat. People from previous worlds are here as trainers. A new device is being used in the gyms and the Leaders are acting odd. Strange tales of death are following a certain trainer around. And Fay, who just got over the nightmare of his past, will be engulfed by a new nightmare of a completely different nature..._

_**Scooter: I've never done a preview before! Please tell me what you think? Oh...and I guess I have to say it...pretty heavy on the Fay/Kurogane friendship. And yea, Fay is still a **_**little _sore about the whole 'you saved my life thing' back in Tokyo. Don't ask me why. It works for the purposes of the story. =D Anyway, please review, as it makes me happy! All flames will be used to roast Boyd, and I will then proceed to laugh mercilessly at him while he runs around in a circle like a chicken with its head cut off!! =D_  
**

_**~~Scooter~~  
**_


End file.
